


Do You Want To Know A Secret?

by Editor7



Category: The Beatles
Genre: I can't believe I was serious when I said I never wrote John and Paul kissing, Implied Relationships, M/M, Third Person Limited, Wow, even in the stories I'm still working on they never kiss on the mouth, not so far anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Editor7/pseuds/Editor7
Summary: The intensity between in John and Paul truly is something to behold.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I only bad at summaries on THIS website? Anywho, gotta be honest, this is probably my least favorite of all my McLennon stories so far. I pretty much rushed through it and I don't think there's much to it...why did I write this. But! I hope you like it!

George made a face as he checked to make sure his guitar was in tune. It may have looked like he was glaring at the crowd, but all he was really trying to do was hear over their screaming.

"George!" John tapped his foot impatiently. "Come on, you're up first!"

George didn't respond, he just settled on a pitch. Paul placed an encouraging hand on his shoulder.

John scrunched his face up somewhat before leaning towards Paul.  
"Paulie. Listen closely to this one, will ya?"

Paul raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

He announced the number, gave Ringo a little nod, then stepped back from the main microphone so George could sing.

Finally, a moment of silence.

George strummed his guitar.

"You'll never know how much I really love you...you'll never know how much I really care..."

Perfect.

He went on to do a bit of dancing while he sang (as George liked to dance), but after overwhelming screams from the audience, he dialed it back so that he could keep his focus on the song. Sure, he knew it like the back of his hand, but it always bugged him when messed up onstage. And his band mates never seemed too happy about it either.

Thinking of whom, something else caught his attention. He couldn't see it, but he could...feel it somehow.  
What he could see was John and Paul, out of the corners of his eyes. The two were standing fairly far apart on the stage, but George was certain this feeling was coming from them. And though it was the first time he'd felt it so strongly, he was sure John and Paul had caused this sensation before.

The way they were looking at each other made George's hair stand on end.

Paul was staring John down with great intensity, as though he were trying to read his mind, and John was looking at Paul somewhat pleadingly, as though he WANTED Paul to read his mind.

The two of them were a smidge delayed with their entry to the song, George noticed. He supposed they were entranced by each other for a moment.

And now it was nearing the end of the number. George had no idea what he would say to John and Paul after the concert, or if he would confront them at all. What would he even say? "Hey, lads, your constant eye-fucking is distracting me"?  
Those two...

"Listen...do you want to know a secret?" George sang as the other Beatles sang the little "do ah do"s. " "Do you promise not to tell? Woahhh, closer. Let me whisper in your ear, say the words you long to heeear, I'm in love with you!"

John flashed a big grin at Paul, who mirrored it before demurely eyeing the floor.  
George gave them an odd look.

"Ooh...oooh..." he concluded the number.

As the audience went wild, he figured that just maybe there was something funny going on between John and Paul. Maybe.


End file.
